marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible Robot (Earth-616)
Super-Robots, Dr. Doom's Killer Robot | Identity = | Affiliation = Doctor Doom (creator) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Castle Doom, Doomstadt, Latveria | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Robot servant and berserker | Education = Artificial Intelligence | Origin = Robots | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 85 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Some sixty invincible robots were created by Doctor Doom. They are determined killers and berserkers with only destroying as a programming. Doom unleashed these robots during a time when the people of Latveria were attempting to rise up against their cruel leader. The rebellions was assisted by members of the Fantastic Four, whom Doom had trapped in Latveria using hypnotic suggestions that prevented the group from using their powers or leaving the confines of Doom's nation. Even without their vaunted powers, the Fantastic Four were able to assist the people of Latveria to crush this robot army by finding Doom's control unit to disable them. Doom later revitalized the robots (renamed Omni-Bots) to use as crowd control when a new rebellion led by Zorba demanded that Doom give up the throne. Doom intended to abdicate his throne, in compliance with an archaic law. Although Doom intended to turn it over to his "son" which was actually a clone of himself which he had attempted to endow with the powers of the captured Fantastic Four. When Zorba outted the identity of Doom's "son" and tried to start a riot. Doom attempted to unleash his Omni-Bots upon the crowd, but they were destroyed by the Fantastic Four who came to the aid of these oppressed people. Meanwhile, the clone realized how mad his creator was and turned his power against him, forcing Doom to slay his would-be successor. Zorba became king of Latveria and proved to be just as much of a tyrant as Doctor Doom, if not worse. When Doom convinced the Fantastic Four to assist him in liberating his people from Zorba's rule, Zorba responded in kind by sending fifty of these robots to kill the invaders. The robots ignored Doom's orders and tried to attack him. They were deactivated in this case, and Doom retook his throne after slaying Zorba. During the Acts of Vengeance conspiracy, Doctor Doom unleashed a swarm of these robots to sink Avengers Island. When Doctor Doom promised to cure long-time Fantastic Four associate Sharon Ventura of her mutation, Doom sent one of these robots to inform the Fantastic Four that he had their ally. When the FF's Thing went to recover his friend and lover, he clashed with an army of these robots, which were no match for his current strength levels. Later when the Fantastic Four and their allies Lyja and Psi-Lord went looking for the Thing in Latveria, they also clashed with some of these robots. | Powers = * Robotic construction: Hull provides physical protection. Immune to mind, emotional and illusion attacks, but susceptible to machinery-affecting attacks. * Independent locomotion: If the robot is destroyed, individual limbs (arms and legs) can fly to attack enemies, and disembodied hands can shoot any weapon. * Combat sense: An amazing I.A. provides improved combat skills for the robots. * Self-destruct: As most of Doctor Doom's robots, invincible robots have a self-destruct device that totally annihilates them, cancelling the "independent locomotion" power. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Their strength and endurance is limited: The Thing's punches can knock over several of them, and they can be pierced by Doom's bolts, the Human Torch's bolts or the Human Torch himself while flying. Mr. Fantastic can grab two of these Robots with his arms, and their sensors cannot detect the Invisible Girl. * Their programming is limited and leads them to simply destroy anything in their path. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/dmkiller.htm }} Category:Robots Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:No Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Doombots Category:Artificial Intelligences